


Valentine's Day Challenge

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Creampie, Edgeplay, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Valentine's Day, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines
Summary: The 100-1 Challenge is where you attempt to count down from 100 to 1 while pleasuring yourself but not orgasming until you reached the goal.When you brought up this idea to Akira after enjoying a nice Valentine's Day dinner together, he figured there was no reason to deny your request. You were excited, he was curious, and you knew Akira would never back down from a challenge like that.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Joker (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Valentine's Day Challenge

“100.”

Was he really going to do this? Akira pressed his lips together in a fine line as his eyes glanced up back to you, watching you clearly relish in the spontaneous role reversal.

”Come on, louder, babe. Don’t want to reset this early, do you?” you cooed, dragging your nails over his chest, tracing each divot of his muscles.

He groaned audibly and shifted a little, clearly already frustrated but refusing to disobey. He was going to prove he could do it, after being so boldly challenged by his partner—after all, he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

”99.” Akira’s voice was fairly neutral, only having just started to stroke himself while you watched with an incredibly pleased gaze.

You—unlike Akira—were still fairly dressed, though in a downright raunchy set of Valentine’s day-themed lingerie Akira desired to rip off as soon as he got the chance. But, for now, your words are absolute. Whether telling him to speed up, slow down, how rough to be with himself, anything you could think of. you were his referee of a sort in this game, and could tell him with a wicked smirk to restart from the top if you believed he was breaking the rules.

”88..... 87....”

You shifted on the bed, sitting behind Akira, admiring the muscles on his back and the fading marks from your mouth and nails from a previous sexual encounter. ”You’re such a good boy, you know that?” You purred close to his ear, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. ”My cute little kitten... I should’ve put the ears on you.”

”That’s overkill.” Akira retorted, lazily stroking himself as you traced your lips down the nape of his neck, a sigh escaping him.

”....start over.”

”Huh—?!”

Your hand came around Akira’s chest, brushing over his nipple and pinching it briefly, earning you a sharp gasp. ”You spoke out of turn. So start again, from the top,” you spoke without a hint of hesitation and Akira shuddered by the serious tone on your tongue.

He had no choice but to comply. At least he hadn’t gotten far before you made him restart. ”...100.”

”Don’t talk back next time.”

Akira only grunted, holding his tongue as he continued to pleasure himself, counting down slowly as he did so. His breathing remained fairly even as you let him do what he wished for now, pressing yourself flush against his back. ”73,” he sighed out, his hand putting pressure on a particularly sensitive part of his cock. It was torturous, knowing he was only a quarter way through, and already feeling his toes starting to curl.

”Speed up.” you coyly ordered, watching Akira with intensity as the man you love followed your every command despite being more than free to deny it. It was exhilarating.

Akira bit the inside of his cheek, tensing up as he started to stroke his own cock faster, barely sparing a moment to brush his thumb against his tip, shivering out a sigh. ”70...”

”Good boy. Keep going. Faster. Rougher.” you began to kiss the nape of his neck, tracing down to his shoulders and biting it as if to emphasize your demands.

“Babe,” Akira whined in response, his body feeling much more sensitive than he thought he was. ”6..7...” Akira’s hesitation was clear as the sound of him masturbating, along with the giggles and kisses and sucking sounds from behind is clearly distracting him. ”...65...?”

”You missed one,” your voice was suddenly sharp and stern and Akira swallowed hard, catching it right as the words left his lips. ”Start over. This time, finger yourself too.”

Akira stiffened at your demand and he wondered if you were actually serious—though he already knew you were. ”1...100...” Akira spoke unsurely, his free hand making its way down to his ass and he pressed his finger against the opening there. It was embarrassing, he would admit, having you watch him with your intense gaze as he fucked himself.

Your hand made its way to Akira’s hair, tangling itself in his locks and stroking his scalp while tugging on his hair every so often. ”That’s it... keep that pace.”

”8...85...” It was getting very difficult to do all of those things at once and keeping his head calm enough so he can count down. ”84, 83, 82...”

You kept yourself busy as well, finding it extremely erotic to watch Akira sink his fingers into himself as he stroked his leaking cock, stuttering out the next number as he desperately tried to keep himself composed. ”Slow down... but add another finger.” Your own hand fell between your thighs and you began slowly grinding it against the fabric of your lingerie. A long whine fell from your lips as you did so, making sure Akira heard you loud and clear.

”66...” Akira’s head fell back, resting on your shoulder. ”Ah... hah...” He found himself getting lost in the pleasure, curling his fingers inside of himself when he heard your matching cry.

”What’s the next number?” You asked when you saw him start to lose himself. ”Answer me.”

”65..”

”Good boy, you look so pretty like this, you know?” you relaxed as he continued onwards, proud of him. You pushed your own panties to the side and let your fingers stroke yourself properly. “Akira… ah…”

”Hnn...” The way you called his name was making his head spin, and the sounds that came from you almost made him disregard the game altogether to pin you down and fuck you roughly— but he held himself back. It would be sweeter when this game is finished. ”52.”

”Just about halfway there...” you breathed out, watching closely to match Akira’s pace. You had nothing to lose by distracting him, and everything to gain. To see his lewd, desperate, needy expressions, his pretty voice drawn out in pleads for you to let him cum... the thought of it sends shivers down your spine.

”44...” Akira groaned out, his hips bucking into his hand as his slow pace was becoming just as intolerable as the fast one.

You pulled your fingers from your underwear and crawled on all fours in front of Akira again, wanting him to watch you pleasure yourself while he does, especially since he isn’t allowed to touch you. You dragged your hand down from your neck, making sure that Akira was watching every movement as you gave him his own little show.

”.....” His mouth was agape with a mix of shock and desire, eyes clouded over with lust as he watched you slowly grind yourself on your own hand. He nearly forgot about the game. ”38–“

You whimpered as you rolled your hips against your hand, crying out. ”They aren’t enough… Akira… I can’t wait for you to fill me up instead…”

”Mmh...!” That struck a chord with him. His breath hitched, thumb rolling over the tip of his cock and fingers burying themselves deep in his ass, mind blank aside from the desire to be the one fucking you instead.

Your plan seemed to have worked and your lips curled up into a sadistic smirk, and you laughed as you continued to fuck yourself. ”You stopped counting. Start over.”

Akira’s eyes widened, face paling. He was surely going to die before he got to “1”. ”W-Wait, please—!” He pleaded, though to no avail. ”Nn...!”

”I said...” You purred, seating yourself on his thigh and rolling your hips, grinding yourself on him. ”Start over.”

Akira knew you weren’t going to budge this late into the game. Tears of frustration pricked the corners of his eyes from the edging, and he groaned but gave in. ”100....!” He began to stroke himself again, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he began to stroke himself, hoping it would help him not be as distracted. ”99... 98... 97... 96....”

”You’re counting too fast. And open your eyes— I want to see them.” you ordered, your free hand tangling itself in Akira’s hair and tugging harshly, earning you a rare moan.

He peeled his eyes open and found and his heart skipped a beat, watching as you ground yourself on his thigh. He unintentionally gripped himself a little too tight and his hips bucked from the jolt of pleasure, pressure building up inside of him very rapidly, but he can’t cum. Not yet. Akira choked out your name, panting heavily. ”95... 94... I... I—“

You sharply tugged his hair again, watching the dynamic expression on your lover shift again. ”What is it?” you purred, feeling yourself getting frustrated by the emptiness. ”Say it.”

”I can’t...! I can’t— I—“ Akira began to sputter out, his hands unable to keep up. ”Please... Please, babe... I... I give up I—“ He looked at you with such desperation. It was extremely erotic. He spoke your name as if it were a mantra, clearly desiring for you to end his suffering and pleasure him instead. ”I need you— I need you badly, I can’t take it—“

You bit your bottom lip, shivering at Akira’s sudden flurry of words, something that didn’t happen very often. It was a treat, truly, to hear him beg like this.

”I need to be inside of you, I need to fuck you, please, god I’ll do anything—“

You pressed your hands on his chest, pushing him down and properly straddling him. ”Put your hands by your side. No touching me,” you ordered, voice wavering only slightly, but Akira followed your directions regardless, his dazed expression telling you that you’re free to do anything you’d like to him. ”Mmh... ah...!” you took Akira’s cock in your hand and guided it towards you, only putting the tip of him inside of you. ”New rule... count down from 100 with each thrust, and I’ll let you cum.”

Akira could do nothing but nod, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. ”Please— please—“ He continued to mumble mindlessly, his chest heaving, littered with your bruises and bites.

”Okay...” you let out a breath as you sunk down fully, back arching at the feeling of Akira being inside of you again. ”Ahh...nn...”

”1...100...” Akira breathed out, his eyes open wide as he watched you roll your hips on his own before pushing yourself up and sinking back down. ”9...99—“ He choked, his own hips thrusting upwards unconsciously as he fisted the sheets, reminding himself to stay still.

You used Akira’s shoulders to brace yourself as you focused on riding him, one hand dipping to where they connected, sliding down to squeeze his balls while you bounced on his cock.

He could barely keep track of the numbers— the sounds of sex and your loud whines and moans made his head spin even more than it had been, feeling you clench around him as you fucked yourself on his cock. ”84, 83—“ Akira felt his throat start to get dry.

You nodded your head as you sped up, digging your knees into the mattress as you slammed your hips down on Akira’s, fuzzy and erratic. ”A—Akira, ahh!”

”65... 64...” He was barely speaking anymore, his answers drawn out. ”63...”

”Mmh...!” your hips stuttered and your thighs began trembling, getting close yourself. ”Akiraaaa...!” You cried out, losing yourself. You couldn’t keep this up any longer, wanting to be filled up with his cum and fucked stupid. “Fuck, please, I want you to cum, I want you to fill me with your cum,” you babbled, shallowly bouncing.

Akira didn’t have the strength to overturn your positions, but your begging seemed to reinvigorate him. His hands suddenly glued themselves to your hips as if they were magnets, pulling you down and forcing you to keep moving to his set pace, his hips thrusting up into yours. He could feel you lean down and push his bangs up, exposing his eyes and face clearly. ”Ah—?“

”I... I... want to see you...!” you explained with a choked moan as Akira drilled his hips up into yours, staring deep in his eyes and clamping down hard on Akira’s cock, crying out as you came, urging him to do the same.

Akira choked at the feeling, head thrown back as he pulled your hips down on his own again, holding you there as his hips continued to thrust into you with harsh movements, the creaking bed barely covered the sound of his gasps and groans. ”G—Gah...! Ah...!” His voice grew louder, a staple of his own climax, and he came inside of you, shuddering and choking out your name as you clung to him.

Akira panted hard, looking shyly back up at you as your delirious expression clued him in to the state you were currently in. He had cum a lot harder than he usually does. ”Let’s... ah... get us cleaned up...” Akira began, trying to sit up but immediately stopped with a hand pushing his chest back down and determined eyes. ”Eh—?”

”No way. I’m not done yet.”

”Huh?”

”You didn’t finish counting down.”

”But—“

”No ‘but’s.” you scolded, rolling your hips, some of his cum leaking on your thigh. ”I get to decide when we’re finished. Hands above your head. Now.”

Akira swallowed hard, already figuring this was going to be a long night, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
